


Heat

by onlywearscardigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, fitz gets turned on by ward taking care of him, fitz has low self esteem :(, grant is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywearscardigans/pseuds/onlywearscardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard compromises their op. </p><p>Grant has to keep Fitz warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Leo just had to insist on going on this mission, didn’t he? Of course the one mission he decides to go on its ten below _bloody_ freezing. He and Ward are supposed to be observing their target but the storm suddenly shifted west and they couldn’t see three feet in front of them. Fitz tried to help Ward set up the tent but he couldn’t get control of the shivering. Ward was efficient and ushered Fitz into the small shelter before promptly ripping off both of their thick winter coats. 

“Wh-what ar-re you do-doing?” Fitz asked through clenched teeth, trying to control the shaking. He groaned when he suddenly found himself wrapped up Ward. The other man had thrown Leo’s arms over his shoulders and tugged him forward so they were chest to chest. 

“We need to keep your body temperature up.” Ward spoke threw his own shivering as he rubbed his hands up and down the length of Leo’s back.  
Leo wasn’t aware of the small noises he was making at Ward’s ministrations. All he knew in that moment was that Ward was warm and solid and he was still just so, so cold. “Ward.” He bit out, “We have a portable heater.” 

“I know, I know I’ve got it running. Here let me see your hands.”

Leo whined when Ward pulled away to brought Leo’s hand in front his face. He peeled the black nylon gloves off and tossed them aside before rubbing the man’s smaller hands between his own frozen fingers. The friction created a pleasant heat but they now empty space against Fitz’s chest felt colder than before. Suddenly Leo remembered the insulated sleeping bag they each carried. “Ward, our bags-“, was all Leo was able to get out before his teeth began chatter again. 

“Here, let me-”, Ward’s let go of his hands and reached for the bottom of Leo’s gray fleece. 

“What are you-“

“Just trust me.”

Ward pulled the thick fleece over his head before doing the same to himself and ordered him take off his snow pants and boots, while doing the same to himself.  
The process was slow for Leo due to his numb fingers and uncontrollable shaking. By the time he was done Ward’s own shaking hand was reaching for him to climb into his sleeping bag. Leo climbed in without a second thought. All he could think of was getting warm and the feeling of being tucked into Ward’s strong chest.

Grant pulled Leo in as close as possible, throwing his leg over the other mans, and his arm over his shoulders. They stayed like that for a good while, letting their own body heat fill up the bag. 

Soon enough their shivering ceased, fingers thawed, and Leo felt like he could actually form a coherent thought. He slowly picked up his head from Ward’s chest to look up at his face. His eyes were closed but Leo knew he wasn’t asleep from the rhythm of his breathing and the way his eyebrows were pinched together. The agent’s nose and cheeks were pink from the sun reflecting off the packed snow from earlier in the day. 

“Feeling better?” Ward couldn’t help but smirk when Leo startled in his arms. Something about it made him squeeze Leo tighter against him.

“Much.” Leo answered, pressing his face against Ward’s chest. When his cheek rubbed the raised nipple covered by the agents black thermal, he felt the agent arch into him. “You?” 

“Definitely not gonna freeze to death now.” While he spoke Grant slid his hands beneath Leo’s own shirt to run his fingers up and down his bare skin. Unlike the night before, Grant took his time. Taking in every inch of skin, warmth, and sound that slipped through Fitz’s lips. 

“Have you heard from the team?” Leo asked breathlessly. He gasped when Grant basically lifted him off the ground to bring them face to face and plant a desperate kiss on his lips. Grant’s mouth was hot and wet and demanding and Leo was more than happy to give him what he wanted. 

When they finally pulled apart it was a filthy slick sound. Leo chased after Ward’s mouth but the agent pulled away, “I haven’t heard a word from them. I suspect they’re getting the worst of the storm now. Do you want me to try calling them?” 

Leo shoved hard and Ward’s shoulders and rolled them so he was straddling him. “I think we can survive a while longer.” Leo stared into Ward’s black eyes daring him to protest. 

When none came Leo carefully sat back and rolled his hard cock against Ward’s. 

Ward’s head snapped against the ground, “Ah, _fuck_ Leo.” 

Leo rolled his hips again, a little harder than the first, this time rendering Ward completely speechless. Grant’s hand scrambled to snatch up Leo’s shirt to pull him back down so he could lick into his mouth. He ran his hands down Fitz’s sides to squeeze his ass through his tight thermal pants. They’re frantic kisses became slow and languid. Grant’s hot tongue ran over Leo’s mouth before he nibbled on his lower lip, drawing deep moan from him. 

Leo’s head was cloudy again. But instead of being filled with cold, cold, cold all he could think of was the wonderful heat and pleasure that Ward was giving him. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted Ward’s hands over every inch of him. He wanted to peel away their clothes and spread himself over Ward and give him everything and chirst when did he get so deep? Just as Grant’s hands slipped under the waist band of his pants, Leo pulled away. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he sat up and the sleeping bag fell away to their sides. 

“Leo, what’s wrong?” Grant panted through his swollen mouth. 

Leo open and closed his mouth but this was so much. Ward’s hard cock was still pressing against his own and his blown pupils were because of him. Suddenly all those small touches and lingering glances in the lab weren’t mysterious or threatening. Ward wanted him. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Leo stated at the same time that their forgotten comm’s beeped in their ears. 

“Uhm wow, okay just letting you guys know that the storm cleared and communication is back. Oh my god this is so awkward I don’t want to do this, Coulson-”. 

Skye babbling was cut off and Coulson’s filtered voice came through. “Extraction in five, Agents. Please make yourselves…presentable so we don’t run into any more uncomfortable situations.” Coulson then, being an absolute saint, cut off the open line. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Leo threw the rest of the sleeping bag off of him and climbed off of Ward. 

“Fitz calm down.” Ward chuckled and sat up, “I’ve been caught in worse situations.” 

“Yes, but I haven’t! Oh god, did Jemma hear that? Did May hear that? Oh god.” 

“So this is about Jemma…” Ward’s tone changed instantly. He pulled away from Fitz and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

Fitz was struck by the sudden shift in the tents atmosphere, “Wait. What? No, Ward please that’s not-that’s nothing.” 

“You’re in love with her.” Grant was now packing up the tent and avoiding Leo’s eyes. 

“No. I mean, yes but I mean no.” Leo stumbled over his words as he shoved his legs through his snow pants. 

“Pick one, Fitz.” Grant spat, letting his anger over take him. 

“I will always be a little in love with Jemma, yes but she doesn’t want me. You do.” 

“So that’s what you want?” Grant dropped the rolled up sleeping bag to press himself against Fitz. When he kissed him it was rough, harder than the ones they shared before.  
Fitz tore himself away from Grant’s mouth frustrated, “That’s not all I want, Ward. I don’t want what you and May had. I don’t even think I’m capable of that.” Leo sighed holding onto Ward’s sides to keep him from pulling away. “Why would I ever think I have a shot in hell with you?” He explained chasing after Ward’s gaze. “You are strong and beautiful and could have anyone you want. Why would you want me?” 

Ward had stopped struggling and took Leo’s face in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together, noses bumped, and their hot breaths fell on each other’s lips. Their mouths bumped together in an almost kiss but Ward held back, taking a second to enjoy the closeness. “How can you not know how incredible you are?” He whispered before finally closing the space between them in a gentle kiss. 

“Alright everybody decent? We need to get this Bus moving.” Coulson’s voice came through breaking them apart. 

“Yes, sir.” Leo answered not that he was completely sure what he was agreeing to because all he could focus on was Grant Ward smiling down at him. 

“Then get your asses out here!” 

That broke Leo out of his daze and startled scrambling around for his things while muttering several apologizes. It was only when he was strapping his bag against his torso did he realize that Ward had been watching him with a warm smile. “Come on man, I know I’m great to look at but you need to be bloody moving!” Leo teased and slapped Ward’s ass before climbing out of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of fitzward on this site. I take prompts if you've got any.  
> comments and kudos are fun :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr onlywearscardigans.tumblr.com


End file.
